


Hundred dollars(Damian)

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Batkids Age Reversal, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, De-Aged Dick Grayson, De-Aged Jason Todd, De-Aged Tim Drake, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Little Brothers, Meddling Kids, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: In au were Damian is 19, Y/N is 18, Tim is 16, Jason is 10 and Dick is 8





	Hundred dollars(Damian)

Damian's P. O. V 

I finally managed to get Richard to sleep I laid him in his bed. I sat on the couch Titus walked in I pet him

"long night?"

Beloved Y/N my rock, my love, my heart, my everything I grunted she sat next to me. I leaned on her shoulder she wrapped her arms around me. She made me lay down she laid her head on the end of the couch I wrapped my arms around her waist she rubbed my head.. That is not fair I'm not ready to sleep y-y-yet. I promised we would speak I haven't spoken to her in weeks....

Your P. O. V

I know he's fighting his sleep he really wants to know what I wanted to tell him some very Important matters at the fact that there are not only two laying on this couch....... "Y/N.. Y/N.. Y/N.. Sissy"

I yawned feeling sick I noticed Damian not laying with me a blanket laid on me. I looked seeing Dick 

"hey bud what time is it?"

"9 o'clock Damian's in the cave training"

"oh I see"

I yawned Tim walked in carrying Jason on his back

"hey sis what are you doing sleeping on the couch?"

"oh just fell asleep" 

I grunted feeling nauseated and the worst headache Alfred walked in and gave me some tea yes 

"Alfred you are so awesome thank you so much for everything" 

"you are welcome miss Y/N" 

Alfred left the room I drank my tea 

"hundred dollars says she's nocked up" Jason mumbled

I spit my tea out shocked 

"Jason!" I yelled 

Tim busted out laughing so hard he had to put Jason down who was laughing as well. I rolled my eye's

"what does knocked up mean?" Dick asked

They laughed harder I started crying damn hormones 

"you guys made Y/N cry!" Dick said

He hugged me I kissed his head

"thanks Bird-boy"

"sorry sis I found it yesterday and I had to tell someone" Jason said 

"tell someone what? What's going on?!" Dick asked 

I sighed glaring at Tim and Jason they wouldn't look at me 

"please tell me you didn't tell him" 

"we might have told Bruce you we're sick" Tim said 

"and it's Damian's fault" Jason said 

"boy's!" 

"what did Damian do to you" Dick asked 

"he" Jason cleared his throat "knocked her up" 

I threw the pillows at Tim and Jason they laughed. Bruce walked in he folded his arms 

"come on boy's let's go play outside" Tim said 

"yay!" Dick said 

"oh come on I wanted to see what happens" Jason said 

Tim rolled his eyes and took the boys outside. Bruce looked at me waiting for me to say something 

"I guess the boy's told you" 

"hmm mm.. Are you alright" 

I looked at him surprised "uh yeah I'm ok I still need to tell Damian. Then we need to figure out where we're going to stay, I need to go to my appointment tomorrow, buy a crib perhaps" he cut me off 

"Y/N calm down I'm not asking you or Damian to leave"

I halfway smiled he kissed my head Damian walked in. Bruce cleared his throat and left. Damian sat at the end of the couch

"Richard just asked me a interesting question as to what knocked up means"

I laughed I kissed Damian's cheek

"Is something wrong my love I know we haven't spoken in a while".

"I-I'm pregnant"

"P-pregnant we're going to have a child"

I nodded crying he was quiet please say something 

"Dami" 

He kissed me we leaned on each other's heads he smiled tears falling from his face. We both laughed he placed his hands on my growing bump he kissed me again


End file.
